User blog:Joseph619/Composite Toriko Character
Summary Toriko character with all possible abilities and max stats Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 3-B Name'': Composite Toriko Character '''Origin:' Toriko Gender: Variable Age: Variable Classification: Composite Toriko character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Creation (via Gourmet Gods), Regeneration (High, Joa was completely atomized by Minority Worldbut regenerated instantly), Resurrection (via Neo, who has resurrected several time from many supernova explosions; via Food Spirits, who can revive their host by eating full course ), Duplication (via Neo and Darume Horse) Flight , Energy Manipulation , Energy Absorption (via Acacia), Statistics Amplification (via Toriko and others with Autophagy), Gravity Manipulation (via Ichiryuu, who can draw in peopleto him manipulating gravity ), Earth Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, which can turn the texture of ground to soft ), Molecular Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, which alters the nature of atoms by reversing the majority to minority, where atoms behave erratically and defy physics; via Midora with Minority World, which completely atomized Joa ), Biological Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, where the victim loses control over its body and loses the precision tomove and fight properly, eventually suffering bodily dysfunctions such as asphyxiation, shutdown of nervous system, blood flow reversal etc leading to death; via Joa with Warp Kitchen, where the space inside the Kitchen is full of voracious fungusthat can decompose bodies in less than a second, and cooks people from inside of their body), Attack Reflection (via Midora with Minority World), Void Manipulation (via Midora, who's tongue devours everything down to the last atoms in its trajectory,which creates invisible rifts of void, Hungry Space completely disintegrated the Dragons pulled down by Emperor Vortex ), Existence Erasure (via Acacia, who can erase people and their soul by eating them ; ate Don Slime's spirit form which is an invisible soul, also Food Spirits like Don Slime are intangible like Kaka ), Intangibility (via Food Spirts,Zebra was unable to punch Kaka as his fist went right through Kaka's body ), Astral Projection (via Don Slime, who as a food spirit can enter the World of Souls anytime as he wishes, and interact with souls of dead people ), Possesion (via Appetite Demons), Soul Manipulation (via Guinness with Guinnes Search , which nearly ripped out Starjun , Toriko and Acacia's soul, via Neo, who ate Don Slime's spirit form ), Anti-Resurrection (via Neo/Acacia, as people eaten by Neo can't be revived ), Anti-Regeneration (via Ichiryuu with Minority World; via Acacia on atomic level with biting, as Midora was unable to regenerate his arm using Minority World , and Starjun couldn't heal even if he ate compatible food ), Black Hole creation (via Moon, who can create real Black Holes from which even light can't escape ), BFR (via Moon, who can dump people into another dimension ), Sealing (via Joa, who can seal people in tuna cans ), Teleportation (via Acacia with Back Channel, who can go to different dimensions, even World of Souls ), Interdimensional travel via Food Spirits, Clairvoyance via Starjun with Third Eye (which can track objects even if they're hundreds of million light years away), Time Manipulation (via Joa with Warp Kitchen, a space inside which time passes exceedingly slowly , as if it was stopped ; via Acacia with Back Channel, inside which time is slowed down to one month for every second that passes by in real time , after evolving Acacia managed to freeze all Eight Kings in time ; via Sky Deer with Back Channel, a space where time is accelerated to hundreds of millions of years in a few seconds ), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Survived and escapedfrom Moon's stomach, which is a literal Black Holefrom which light can't escape) Resistance to Time Manipulation (via Midora, who resisted Joa's Warp Kitchen ; via Acacia, who resisted Sky Deer's Back Channel with his own ), Resistance to Time Stop (via Neo/Acacia, who was able to move in World of Souls despite World of Souls having no flow of time, where concept of space-time doesn't exist , and anybody entering the World of Souls, even spirits, will lose their sense of time, distance or space ), Resistance to Sealing (via Midora, who escaped Joa's Tuna Can ), Resistance to Molecular Manipulation (via Acacia, who tanked Midora's Minority Worldand resisted Hungry Space(both of which workon atomic level)), Power Mimicry (via Midora with Mirror Neuron, which was able to copy Ichiryuu's Minority World , Joa'sFood Luck and Knocking), Reactive Evolution (via Acacia, who evolved while countering Sky Deer's Back Channel ; Via Midora with Mirror Neuron), Invisibility (via Midora with Mirror Neuron, he was able to blend in perfect darkness and strike Ichiryuu ); via Food Spirits such as Don Slime (Spirit Form), Kaka and others, who can neither be seen nor heard unless the person has eaten PAIR ), Probability Manipulation (via Joa with Food luck, which made Midora's Hungry Tongue miss at point blank range and prevented the vorarious fungus from attacking himself , as stated by Joa ; via Midora with Food Luck, Joa's Satan Hole missed even after it had already touched Midora's forehead , deviated Acacia's Gourmet Spank which is several times larger than Earth in surface area ; via Toriko with Food Luck, which deviated Acacia's Gourmet Punch ), Power Absorption (via Acacia, who ate MidoraTorikoeverybody else's Food Luck) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Star level (scaling from Midora, who was stated to have the power to destroyed Toriko World (Toriko World has GBE higher than supernova explosions ); scaling from Don Slime , who created a miniature, condensed star which would've resulted in a supernova spanning 5 lightyears if it exploded, Neowho has torn through numerous stars in feeding frenzyate all the stars in Blue Universeemitted a light which could completely wipe out the Sun, and ate Don Slime's condensed star explosion, scaling from Space Taipan , which is an 80 mililion km long serpant ) | Multi-Galaxy level (scaling from Gourmet Gods , who gave colour to each of the Universes ) Speed: 'Massively FTL combat speed (Acacia was able to react to Derous Extradimensional Laser), Massive FTL+ travel speed (from Neo devouring the entire Blue Universe) | Massively FTL+ (given from Gourmet Gods size) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Stellar by size (the Space Taipan is 80 million kilometers in length, as such it should be able to support its own weight while it moves to eat new planets ) | Likely Multi-Stellar '''by size (The Gourmet Gods are at least 10 lightyears in height, scaling from the dinner table they were sitting beside) '''Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Scaling from top tiers such as Acacia, Midora etc) | Multi-Galactic class '(scaling from Gourmet Gods) 'Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level (Scaling from Space Taipan, Acacia and other top tiers who were able to hurt each other) | Universe level '(The Gourmet Gods survived the Gourmet Big Bang which separated the family) 'Stamina: Incredibly high Range: Stellar (Scaling from Don Slime's supernova, Joa's Satan Hole and Derous Extradimensional Laser ) | Universal ''' '''Standard Equipment: None '''Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Keys: Top Tiers | Gourmet Gods Category:Blog posts Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Void Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users